


Like an Ember

by Azkaabanter



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco's a cinnamon roll, F/F, F/M, Firelight, I'm proud, M/M, Moonlight, Mostly Drarry, cute camping, slight Linny, slight Romione, talking about the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azkaabanter/pseuds/Azkaabanter
Summary: "I'd like to think it was like being an ember... going from alight to snuffed in an instant.But it wasn't a harsh line between life and death.It was blurred."





	Like an Ember

 “What was it like?” Draco asked Harry in the dying light of the campfire. Embers floated through the air, glowing faintly before losing their light and hitting the ground noiselessly. Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s soft blonde hair, savoring the comfortable feeling of the Slytherin’s head in his lap.

  
 “What was what like?” Harry asked softly, gazing around at his other friends, who were already asleep on their partners or getting there. The orange light made Ron’s hair look like fire. Hermione’s tanned face resting on his shoulder looked holy. Luna’s pale hand clasped in Ginny’s freckled one looked to be destined.

 And yet destiny was a cruel thing. Cruel enough to take a child’s parents. Cruel enough to make a being heartless enough to kill anyone different than himself. Cruel enough to sit by while people starved, died, killed, raped, committed suicide, and loved; love being the cruelest thing of all, because it was blissfully fleeting, and could be gone in a single moment, with a single word.

  
 Harry’s startlingly green eyes found Draco’s stormy grey ones; Draco seemed to be nervous about asking the question.

  
 “What was it like-” Draco took a steadying breath, shifting his head in Harry’s lap. “-to die?”  
Harry’s hand stalled mid caress, memories taking him by the throat.

  
 “ _The Boy Who Lived… come to die…_ ” The Dark Lord said the words effortlessly, almost as if he’d practiced them beforehand. Harry’d closed his eyes, and waited. He waited knowing that this would save everyone he loved. Because he believed that it was his duty… his destiny, to die, and he took his destiny and hit it with a curse because nothing could touch Harry Potter.

  
 Not when Draco loved him so much.

  
 Harry looked at Draco, swaddled in moonlight and the glow of a dying fire, and smiled thinly.

  
 “I suppose you could say it was like being an ember-” Harry explained softly, his glasses reflecting the faint light of an ember caught in the wind, sputtering and going out. “but I like to think of it as more of a slumber.” Harry leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s forehead. “Because it wasn’t a harsh line that sat between life and death. It was blurred. Even as it happened within a second, at some points you can’t distinguish the line between life and death.” Draco closed his eyes and hummed against Harry’s hand, which the blonde has stolen and pressed to his mouth.

“Much like when you’re falling asleep, and you can’t tell the difference between dreams and reality.” Harry said, the fingers of his unoccupied hand continuing to rake through Draco’s fine hair.

  
“So I suppose, in summary, it’s quicker than falling asleep.” Harry said, before dousing the fire with a silent spell from his wand, plunging himself and his friends into darkness; faces barely highlighted in silver by the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little Drabble. They're fun to write, and when an idea comes to me, I just have to write it all.
> 
> If you want to make a request, head over to my tumblr @Azkaabanter and send an ask!
> 
> K BYEEEE!!


End file.
